The Promise
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Kumiko decided to sing in Atobe's party for the graduating tennis club members to tell her friends who grateful she is to have them as her friends and how grateful she is for the memories they had together in tennis


**Tenipuri is owned by Konomi-sensei!**

_**

* * *

The Promise**_

An invitation to the Senior Tennis Club Member's Graduation Party

Kumiko gripped the mike in her hands tightly. She remembered that day when suddenly Atobe came to Rikkai to give her and the rest of the team member invitations to attend the graduation party for all the seniors of the tennis clubs. Kumiko's heart always felt being wrenched out when the topic of graduation for the seniors is being brought up.

Kumiko had asked Atobe if he would let her sing in front of all of them at the graduation party without the rest knowing and Atobe was more than happy to let her, since he knew the younger girl must have wanted to give something for her team members as well as those she knew. Kumiko had hid all of her plans from her team members and was nervous about performing in front of them since she had never sung in front of them once.

"This is for the last time… I have to do my best." Kumiko said as she saw her cue to perform. Kumiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes before walking onto the stage, not caring about people staring at her, shocked to see the young Rikkai member in a dress and holding onto a mike. Kumiko said to herself that she must do her best in front of all of the people in the party since this will be the last time she could tell them all her feelings and gratitude.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you're having a nice time here tonight." Kumiko said shyly on the stage. Suddenly Kumiko heard Eiji suddenly yelled out her name from the crowd before his doubles partner quickly covers his mouth, and after that, she couldn't help but smiling shyly once again before hearing few cat calls from the crowd. The temperature then drops a few degrees and knew that her older brother or the seniors she knew might be glaring to others right now.

"I hope all of you will still be enjoying the rest of the party, congratulations to all of the seniors here. Thank you for everything." Kumiko said before the crowds started cheering for her as the music started.

**sayonara wa itsuka deau tame no yakusoku**

**nami ha misenaide**

**aruki dasu sorezore no michi wo susumou**

**yume wo kanaeru tame**

Kumiko tried her best to smile at first, and she kept smiling, occasionally thinking about her friends when she sung. She decided to sung this song, since the song reminded her of her friends in the tennis clubs and she decided to change the lyrics for a bit to fit the situations of her friends.

**hajimete deatta toki wo oboeteiru**

**USO oshieraretari ikinari hashirasareta**

**shoujiki icchaeba warito akui oushou**

**yasashi katta nowa ****TENISU bu(1)**** no haha kurai**

Ooishi suddenly blushed while being teased by his doubles partner when he heard Kumiko sung that verse, him being called the Seigaku's mother. Yukimura couldn't help but chuckle when Akaya pointed out that it might be him she sung about.

**itsunomani konnani ore koko ga suki ni natteta**

**onaji mirai ga arutte shinjiru hodoni**

**sayonara wa itsuka aeruyou no yakusoku**

**namida wa misenaiyo**

**wasurenai koko ni ita jibun no jikan wo **

**yasashii hitotachi wo**

Tezuka felt pride in his heart, seeing his younger sister there, telling herself and those who look out for her that she won't cry and won't forget everyone that she has met the last year in tennis.

**kaerimichi minnade kaburi tsuita JUNKFOOD**

**saigo no potatoe nerau otonagenai hitotachi**

**shoujiki icchaeba warito daisuki kamo**

**nannigenai nichijou kokochi yokute waratta**

Echizen and Momo quickly argued after that, knowing that both of them are always the ones fighting over food.

**doushite toki wa nagareru kokoro okizari nishite**

**takusan no omoide tachi gyutto dakishimeta**

Kumiko tried her best to hold her tears back, but her voice is cracking and she shut her eyes closed and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep on going, not wanting everyone to see her crying.

**aruki dasu anata ga kuretamono subetega michibiitekureruyo**

**todoketai arittake no koede omoide arigatou no kotoba**

Kumiko saw Yukimura smiling at her while Sanada nodded to her. She saw her teammates giving her thumbs up while Akaya waved wildly to her to which she tried to wave back.

**itsumademo isshoni iraretara iinoni**

**rashiku mo nakuomou**

**aruki dasu sorezore no michi wo susumou**

**yume wo kanaeru tame**

When the song ended, applause erupted from the guests of the party and Kumiko quickly bowed and left the stage to hid behind the curtains. Kumiko then felt hands patting her shoulder and her head while she cried and looked up to see her teammates surrounding her.

"Good job, Miko!" Niou said, giving her thumbs up.

"You were great up there!" Marui said.

"You manage to surprise us there, suddenly stepping up to the stage." Yagyuu said. Kumiko then felt tears bursting out from her eyes and quickly said incoherent things while her teammates could only smile at each other and continued patting the girl's head.

"Don't worry, we'll try to visit often." Yukimura said.

"Tarundarou."

"I-I'm sorry fukubucchou… b-but… huwaaa!" Kumiko suddenly wailed as she quickly hugged her fukubucchou and cried on his broad chest. Sanada, not knowing what to do, could only let the girl cry on him while the rest of his team tried to pacify the girl to come out and eat with them.

"Don't worry, we're still here with you." Was the sentence that her teammates said that would forever be etched inside of her mind.

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**

**The song I used is Yakusoku by Echizen Ryoma aka Minagawa Junko in the album 'J'**

**(1)- It was supposed to be SEIGAKU, but I changed it to Tenisu bu, if you tried it in the song, it still fits xD**

**This is the translation:**

_"Good bye" is a promise we make_  
_In order to meet again someday_  
_Without showing any tears_  
_Let's start walking_  
_Each onto out own path_  
_We will fulfill our dream_

_I remember when we first met_  
_You told me a lie_  
_And suddenly ran away_  
_To tell you the truth_  
_It was quite a bad impressions_  
_Whereas your gentleness_  
_Is almost like Seigaku's mama_

_When did I start liking this place so much?_  
_To the point that I believe we have the same future_  
_"Good bye"_  
_Is a promise to meet again someday_  
_Don't cry_  
_I won't forget the time I spent_  
_nor the gentle people here_

_Eating junk food together on the way home_  
_Going after the last piece of potato_  
_The immature brats_  
_To tell you the truth, I probably like them a lot_  
_On a casual usual day_  
_I laughed comfortably_

_Why did time go by so fast_  
_Leaving my heart behind_  
_I embrace all our many memories tightly_

_I start walking, everything that you have given me_  
_Will guide me forward_  
_I want to express my feelings to you, with all my voice_  
_In the words of "thank you"_

_It would be nice if we could be together forever_  
_But such thought it not like me_  
_Let's start walking, each onto our own path_  
_For the sake of fullfilling our dream_


End file.
